


Haikyuu Prompts

by UshijimaHayashi (CitrineCityscapes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Female Reader, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Other, male reader - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrineCityscapes/pseuds/UshijimaHayashi
Summary: prompts requested from my tumblr @ushijimahayashi
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. kozume kenma - "it's cold, you should take my jacket."

**pairing** _kenma kozume x gender-neutral reader_ **  
**wc _577_ **  
a81** “ _It’s cold, you should take my jacket._ ”

You hadn’t been dating Kenma for very long, but with how casual he was in your relationship, it felt the same as your friendship was. Just with a few more less-platonic perks. Before the two of you began dating, it was normally Kuroo who would invite you to their games, or they’d just talk about them and expect you to show up. But now, you got your own personal “come watch us” from Kenma. You hadn’t exactly seen him _thrilled_ while playing, but you still knew that the game meant a lot to him, so it meant a lot to you when he asked you himself to watch him play. Well, _told you_ to come watch _the team_ play.

You were so excited to what felt like your first ‘official’ date with Kenma, not that you didn’t love hanging out at each other’s houses trying to find the perfect co-op game, but it had been a while since the two of you had just _gone somewhere_ together. So, you took the occasion to heart. You put on one of your cutest outfits, although it was definitely made more for summer than the current weather, you figured the gym would be forgiving enough.

Despite the heartwarming ‘you look good’ you got from your boyfriend, the gym was not as welcoming to your fashion choice. You had assumed that for a gym that catered to a sport played in shorts and tees the temperature would be a bit higher; but then again they weren’t just sitting on their asses in the bleachers.

You shivered lightly every so often when someone would walk by you, their movement causing a draft that made the chill that much worse. Nekoma was going to play on this court after the match you were currently watching, so you still had Kenma sitting with you for the time being. The radiating heat from your boyfriend next to you was a simple comfort, and you found yourself leaning in closer to him to try and keep feeling in your fingers.

“Are you alright?” He finally asked, about halfway through the first set.

“Yeah,” you said. “Just wanted to sit closer.”

He hummed and scooted towards you, your arms pressed together.

You both stayed like that until the second set began, when he shifted away. You looked over at him as he began to take off his Nekoma jacket.

“What’re you doing?” You asked; there was no way he was _hot._

“ **It’s cold** ,” he said, holding it out to you. “ **You should take my jacket.** ”

You stared at it for a moment before you pushed it back towards him. “Kenma, I’m wearing longer sleeves at least, you’re just in your uniform.”

He shrugged, still holding it out. “I’m used to it, it isn’t that cold to me anymore. Besides, I’m playing next.”

You tried to find another excuse, but you realized they’d all probably fall flat on his ears. Taking the coat, you pulled it around you and sighed at the warmth. Kenma settled back down next to you, and you stuck your arm out a bit from your side so he could slide his through it. You turned your head a bit when you felt his against your shoulder, and noticed the red tip of his ear peaking out from his hair.

“Thank you, Kenma,” you said, trying to contain your smile.

He simply mumbled his response in turn, not bothering to look at your expression.


	2. oikawa tooru - "please don't walk out of that door"+"wanna grab a drink?"

**pairing** _oikawa toruu x gender-neutral reader_ **  
** **wc** 65 _7  
_ **a3** _“Please don't walk out of that door._ ”  
 **a24** _"Wanna grab a drink?"_

You wouldn’t consider yourself a frequent bar-goer, or a fan of Oikawa’s, yet here you were. In a bar, with Oikawa. You hadn’t meant to run into him, but then again you never did. Then all it took was a simple “ **Wanna grab a drink**?” from the setter to have you following him into a bar.

“How’ve you been?” He asked, tapping the sides of his glass with his manicured nails.

“Pretty good,” you replied, a lot dryer than you intended.

There was a gross tension hanging between the two of you that had your skin crawling like you’d just picked a piece of gum off the bottom of your table.

“It’s been a while since we’ve talked, huh?”

Each attempt he made at kindling the conversation had you wanting to guide him to stand in front of the dart board. If you’d thought about him earlier that morning, you would have said looking back on your past relationship with him was like watching an old romance film; cheesy and low-quality, and a fuzzy memory you could barely recall. But now, it was like you were re-watching the entire thing from start to finish, and even finding more parts that upset you than you’d seen before. Downing your drink hardly made a difference, but it did give you an excuse for your silence.

“So what brought on your need for this conversation, Oikawa?” You stared him down across the table, tracing the wood of the table with a nail to ground yourself.

He held your eye for a moment longer than you were comfortable with before bothering to reply. “I’ve just… missed you. Missed _this._ Talking with you.”

You couldn’t stop the bitter laugh that bubbled up out of your throat. “I’m sorry, did we go through the same relationship?”

Oikawa’s expression faltered. “Yes, we did.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, Oikawa, _t_ _his_ ended in a blazing fire. Our romantic relationship, and any threads of friendship we had left.”

“And we’ve _changed_ since then. We can try again, start from the beginning.”

“Oikawa.” You hit the side of your fist against the tabletop, ignoring the jolt of pain that shot up your wrist. “I don’t know what kind of mid-career crisis you’re going through right now, but this very obviously is _not_ the solution to whatever your problem is.”

He took another moment of silence, hopefully to think about what he was going to say, before replying again. “I just… miss who I was when we started dating. We were both happy, and I didn’t feel like such an ass. There wasn’t any pressure or expectations, we were just _us_.”

“There _were_ pressures and expectations. Just not for you. I couldn’t do _anything_ to mess us up, or blow us off track, but I had to smile and nod every time something came up with you or your team. It was absolutely _suffocating_ , Oikawa. I felt like if I made one wrong move I’d have to face the wrath of your fanbase.” You could feel your chest constricting as you thought back to how you felt in your high school and college days.

“And I told you that _I_ didn’t expect those things from you. You were always so concerned with everyone else around us,” he shot back.

“Because I had to _hear them_ , Oikawa! Every _day_!” You slid your glass away from you and turned to leave.

“Wait- **please don’t walk out of that door.** ”

“I don’t know what kind of closure or re-connection you were expecting from this Oikawa, but you aren’t getting anything from me. I’ve moved on, and you should too.”

You really thought you were done grieving that relationship after you left college. But maybe you’d need one more night to let it all out before you could finally put your turbulent romance with the setter to rest.


	3. ushijima wakatoshi - "you could have warned me!"

**pairing** _ushijima wakatoshi x f!reader_  
 **wc** _955_  
 **a29** _“you could have warned me!”_

  
  


You knew even before you started dating Wakatoshi that there was more to that boy than anyone had seen before. It wasn’t like he suddenly talked your ear off when the two of you were alone, but there were little things he’d do here and there that showed his affection without anyone else even realizing it.

Some times, he had a hair tie on his wrist, a packet of band-aids, or an extra water bottle in his bag – just things that showed he noticed your little needs and was there to help you with them. Like how, in return, there were times you had to make sure the people he was talking to were aware he wasn’t _trying_ to insult them (though there was the occasion where that made things worse).

If anything, learning about each other without having to say it was part of the fun work of a new relationship. And to add to that fun, the two of you had movie nights where the person who hosted had no idea what movie their guest had picked out. And now it was your turn to be the host, and be at the mercy of your surprisingly unpredictable boyfriend.

You got your dorm ready, having the space to yourself as your roommate out for the night with her girlfriend. You extended the canopy curtains around your bed, closing it in to be ready to block out all external light during the movie. The pillows were propped against the wall, and your little table was ready at the foot of your bed, your laptop plugged in on top of it. All you had left to do was wait for the popcorn in the microwave, and for your boyfriend to show up at the door. The former occurred first, and you got up to put it in a bowl and salt it.

You were in the middle of a battle-of-will, trying your hardest to stop yourself from eating all the popcorn before the movie even started, when there was a knock at your door. You checked the peep hole, and saw your boyfriend standing on the other side. You opened it and quickly ushered him inside, not wanting the warm air you’s accumulated to get contaminated by the chill of the hall.

“It’s nice in here,” he said, shrugging off his jacket.

“Roomie got her parents’ old bathroom heater on her last trip home,” you said, stretching up to give him a hello kiss on the cheek.

Wakatoshi hummed, hanging his jacket on the back of your door and ruffling your hair slightly as he passed you to sit on your bed. You cringed at the freezing feeling of his fingers against your scalp, and regarded him skeptically.

“It’s not actually that cold out, is it?” You asked. “Or is your circulation getting bad?”

“My circulation is fine, thank you. I used the bathroom down the hall so I wouldn’t have to leave during the movie.” He set the movie case down on the table and made himself comfortable on the bed.

“Oo, a physical copy? Finally upgrading from e-mailing me shady links?” You joked, bringing the popcorn and a couple of waters over to your bed.

“Tendou lent it to me. I saw him watching it a few nights ago and asked if I could borrow it for movie night. He seemed happy to share.” He reached for a water, waiting for you to settle down before trying to open it.

“Aw, that’s nice of him. He’s so sweet.” You popped the unmarked disk into your laptop tray, and finally settled into his side, the popcorn bowl snug between the two of you.

Wakatoshi nodded with a soft smile. “He’s a very good friend.”

The movie started immediately – Tendou never was one for main menus. The opening score was nice, but there was something eerie you couldn’t put a finger on that had you feeling like something was crawling on the back of your neck.

“What’s it about?” You asked.

“I didn’t see much of the plot,” Wakaoshi said, arm reaching over you to put his water on your nightstand. “I put my headphones on so I could watch it with you.”

You hummed, shifting slightly as the intro credits transitioned smoothly into the first scene of the movie.

It was a nice, normal-feeling film until it started to slide into the main plot.

“Waka,” you started. “Would that… just so happen to be a _corpse?_ ”

There was no response from your boyfriend, and as you were about to repeat your question, said corpse had risen, and taken a chunk out of the shoulder of who you thought was the main protagonist. You jumped, turning to your boyfriend in mild horror.

“ **You could have** _ **warned**_ **me**!” You cried.

He leaned forward and paused the movie, turning to you with an apology. “That wasn’t the part Tendou was on when I saw him watching it. Though this would explain how excited he was to share.”

You let out a short tense laugh, leaning forward to rest your forehead against his shoulder. “Waka, babe, you’re allowed to know what the movie is about, y’know?”

He hummed, bringing an arm up to rub your back. “I thought it would be fun if neither of us knew this time. Although I see now how that can backfire.”

Your laugh this time was more light-hearted. “If you want to go into a movie blind, ask Goshiki or Reon. There’s no telling what Tendou watches.”

Wakatoshi nodded in agreement. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

The two of you settled back down to finish the movie, much more prepared for its contents than you were before.


End file.
